Escape
by CherryCrush1901
Summary: Renesmee Cullen moved from Jacksonville, Florida to small town Forks. Before moving, something happened to Renesmee. When she meets Jacob, Forks football superstar and hunk, will he help put her back together, or just brake her more? Some swearing.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight Saga related. All I own is what I came up with.**

**This story is a cross between the Twilight saga and the book Speak. I had watched the movie starring Kristen Stewart as Melinda, and got inspired to mix the two. They are my two favorite books so I loved writing this. Speak is an amazing book and great movie. I recommend reading and watching them both. It's 100% worth it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
Nessie's POV**

"Stop! Stop! Please, get o--" My screams were muffled by his muscular hand covering my mouth. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I tried to scream but my voice couldn't get passed his hand. I started beating his back with my fists, but he persisted as if my hands were just a breeze. I tried to scream again, but this time, I was woken up by my mother's voice.

"Renesmee! Sweetheart, its okay. It was just a dream." She had her hands pinning my wrists to my bed and her chocolate brown eyes were wide with concern. Her hands on my wrists were bringing me back to my dream. I lifted my hands and she quickly let go, dropping her hands to her lap. I sat up slowly but didn't say anything. "I'm guessing you didn't sleep well. I came was on my way up to wake you, when I heard you screaming." She looked in my eyes, her voice careful and reassuring. My eyes darted around my bedroom, not sure exactly what I was looking for. "Renesmee, it was just a dream."

That was the problem. It hadn't been just a dream. I had just been reliving the scariest memory I had. The dream had seemed so real, because it was experience, not a thought. I had felt his warm breath, the strength of his hand, the tears welling up in my eyes, the pain my screaming was causing my throat, because I had felt all of those things before.

"You need to get ready for your first day of school, Renesmee." My mother said, her pretty face distorted by the frown on her lips. She waited a minute for my response, but I still hadn't recovered from my dream enough to talk. I finally nodded once and my mother stood up and made her way to the staircase.

I pulled back the covers and got up slowly, walking over to my dresser which held all of my clothing. I pushed all of my pretty shirts out of the way until I found a long sleeved, pale green shirt. I had a pair of loose jeans hanging over the end of my bed, and a gray hoodie was tossed into a corner of my room along with my black converse sneakers.

I threw on my outfit and ran my fingers through my messy, bronze hair. It's usual ringlets were a mess caused by my lack of concern. I resisted looking in the mirror, not caring what I looked like. I never wanted to be pretty again. I remembered him coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder and whispering in my ear, "Well don't you look pretty tonight."

I cringed away from the memory and slowly proceeded out of my bedroom to the top of the stairs. Of course my mom would be disapointed by the fact that I couldn't care less about my first impression at school. I knew that they already had a stupid rumor started about me. I was the new, psychotic, depressed, mute, new girl. The sad thing was, it was all so, unbelievably true.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. I was turning to make my escape from the house, when my mom walked quickly into the front hall. The small smile that possessed her face faltered slightly when she saw my outfit. She hated my depression, but was terrified to talk about it. She missed the old me that was fun loving, popular, and crazy. I made such a sudden change into depression. She ran her hand through her soft, wavy, dark brown hair and it gracefully fell back into place

Here's something to fill your stomach, Renesmee." She said handing me two granola bars. She hadn't called me by my nickname - Ness - sense I became depressed. I mumbled a thank you and goodbye and ran out of the door, running into my dad, his bronze hair in a mess on top of his head. His bright green eyes were wide with surprise. I was practically a spitting image of my dad, except my curls were my grandfather's and my chocolate brown eyes were my mother's.

"Whoa, Ness! Slow down, Kiddo!" My dad said, laughing. His way of dealing with my depression, pretending it didn't exist, and who was I to ruin his happiness?

"Sorry, Dad." I mumbled, avoiding his eyes. I ran down the porch steps into the rain that was unavoidable in the tiny town - Forks, Washington - that I was now forced to call home.

I climbed into my beat up chevy truck and the engine roared to life, the volume of the grumble not lowering. I pulled out of the driveway and made my way down the narrow, winding road. I watched the rain slowly run down my window and remembered the fun my dad and I would have on the rare rainy days of Florida. We would go outside in our clothes when the rain started, and we could spend an hour just running around in the backyard, screaming and playing, letting the warm percipitation soak our hair and clothes. There were no worries. There were no problems. There were no secrets.

I pulled out of my memory and pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. Awesome, I was one of the few people already there. I didn't want unnecessary glares and stares. I didn't want pointing and whispering. I had gotten those things plenty for 2 months, then it was summer. I was hoping to escape the rumors and hatred. I knew it was just a dream that would be crushed way to soon.

I parked my car and tripped getting out of my car. I was clumsy just like my mother. There was no hiding that. I can trip over anything and I can make anything hazardous. I hated that about me. It was just one more thing about me that attracted attention. One more reason for everyone to stare and laugh and talk about me. I had fallen flat on my butt onto a patch of ice. My pants were starting to get wet, and my head was throbbing from hitting the side of the car on my way down. What a wonderful way to start my first day of school!

**Jake's POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of my personal hell and saw two of my best friends, Quil and Embry, leaning against Quil's new car. I drove around the parking lot, seeing if I could get a space by the school, but luck rarely cooperated with me. I ended up finding a space in the middle of the lot, between a silver Chevy truck and a little blue Ferrari. I killed the engine of my Rabbit and the loud roar slowly silenced. I quickly got out of the front seat and admired the trunk next to mine. It was nice, but it was old. It had been cleaned up recently and the owner knew how to take care of their car. I was suddenly thankful of the owner of the Chevy. Finally someone else had a good old-fashioned car!

"Jake! Jake!" I heard Quil yell from behind me. I turned around quickly and couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. Quil was running full speed waving one hand above his head. But he wasn't what was funny. Embry was one of the funniest runners I'd ever seen. He was stacked with muscle and he could play almost any sport, but unless he had sports equipment near him, he looked hysterical. He kicked his legs behind him like a preppy cheerleader, except they went out to the side instead of kicking his butt. It was hysterical to watch. **(Nothing against cheerleaders. Most of my friends are cheerleader. I just don't know how else to describe it.)**

"Dude! There's a new girl in school. She's a sophomore like us, but apparently something happened and she's, like, mute and depressed. I'v been trying to find her for the last twenty minutes, but she's nowhere to be found." Quil said when he reached me, barely out of breath.

"I think I found her." Embry said when he finally got to us. He lifted his arm and pointed over my right shoulder. I spun around to face the other direction, and I saw her, standing on the sidewalk, reading a small piece of blue paper. The new girl was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Although she had her hood pulled over her hair, blocking out the rain, I could still tell that her hair was a beautiful shade of bronze, tinted with reds and golds and browns. It had a slight curl to it and I guessed that she had naturally curly hair. She was wearing a pale green shirt that didn't wash out her glowing, pale skin with a gray hoodie zippered halfway up. Her shirt and hoodie hugged her curves beautifully, and accented her chest nicely. Her baggy jeans didn't cling to her, but they didn't sag. They gracefully outlined her perfect ass, and were half in her black converse sneakers. She was biting her bottom lip, and it was amazingly sexy. I didn't see the depressed, ragged girl everyone was starring at, I saw a beautiful girl, hidden behind herself. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes showed pain that no one could relate to. She had secrets and she had suffered, and I was determined to get it out of her. I forgot all about my reputation as the coolest guy in school. I forgot all about my hott, cheerleader girlfriend, Leah. She was insignificant compared to this mysterious stranger.

"Bro!" Quil yelled, pushing my shoulder. I realized I had been standing there with my mouth hanging open and I quickly snapped it shut, pulling myself back to reality.

"JAKE LIKES THE NEW GIRL!" Embry yelled, clapping his hands together like a little girl. I reached over and smacked the back of his head, knocking him off balance, but not making him fall.

"I don't like her. I was just... surprised that the rumors were true. You never know what rumors are really bull shit around here. People do anything to cause excitement." Luckly, they didn't notice my pause when I was trying to save myself.

Thank god Embry didn't push the subject. He knew better than that. Quil rolled his eyes when he thought i wasn't looking, but I just ignored it. I slammed the rusted door of my car closed and paint showered the pavement. I walked quickly in the direction of my next class with Quil and Embry following closely behind.

I felt someone jump on my back and kiss my neck. "Hey, babe!" Leah squealed, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her long, brown hair tickling my sholders.

"Hey, baby. What's up? I didn't get to see you over the weekend!" I said, reaching around my body to swing her around so her face was level with mine. I heard Quil and Embry mumble something about getting sick, but they walked away and I forgot completely about them. The new girl's face, which had been stuck in my mind, faded as soon as Leah's lips were on mine.

"We'll have to make up for that, won't we" She said winking at me. I loved her so much, and I barely ever spent the day without her. My dad loved her, and her parents loved me. Her parents were barely ever home though, so we often had fun at her house. A smile spread across my face and I crushed my lips to hers.

"I can't wait." I whispered. I heard someone clear their throat, and I quickly set Leah down on the sidewalk.

Shit, Mr. Principle. "Well, Mr. Black. Miss Clearwater. I think you both know our rule about kissing." he said in an aggressive tone that would have scared anyone. To bad it had never worked on me.

"Actually Mr. Walden, the rule is "no kissing in the halls." We aren't in the halls, so you have no reason to give us a hard time. We would never kiss in the halls." I said smoothly with a touch of arrogance.

Leah stifled a giggle and nodded her head quickly. Her perfect curls bounced when her head moved up and down and her hood almost falling off of her head. She put on the most innocent face she had and looked up at Mr. Walden through her eyelashes. Her clear blue eyes were mesmerizing. She put her hands together infront of her and her cleavage multiplied. I saw Mr. Walden's pants grow and I tried my hardest not to laugh. That was her way of staying out of trouble, and I loved her for it. She knew how to use her sexiness to her advantage.

"Um, o-okay. G-go to cla-ass." Mr Walden stuttered, putting his clipboard down in front of his legs. I was about to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter if I didn't get out of there soon.

Leah grabbed my hand and we ran off to the building, laughing so hard we were nearly in tears. i pulled her into a kiss that only lasted a second. Class started in 3 minutes and I still had to get my stuff. My sweatshirt was soaked, and so was Leah's. Leah removed her jacket, exposing and low cut, aqua shirt that exposed some of her black bra. I practically had to pry myself away from her perfect body, and I made my way to my locker. I had 2 minutes and most of the students were already in class. I quickly grabbed my books from my locker and half ran to my first class, biology.


	2. Fear and Warmth

**A.N. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Laurie Anderson owns all things Speak.**

**Sorry for any misspellings and grammar errors. I can't type as fast as the story is coming to me, but I often try, which causes mistakes.**

**Author's Playlist: Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas, Strong- Jordyn Taylor, 3 AM- Matchbox Twenty.**

**

* * *

  
**

The map that was folded in my right hand was absolutely no help. The lady at the front desk with neon orange hair told me it would help a lot. I knew by her hair that she shouldn't be trusted. It had taken me at least ten minutes just to find the right hallway and another five trying to find the right classroom. I hated this school, and I hadn't even been there for an hour.

I stood outside room 221 and rechecked my schedule, determined not to walk into the _wrong_ class late. Yeah, this was it. Biology with Mrs. Briar in room 221. I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it, trying to be as quiet as possible. I pushed the door open slowly, but a loud creak echoed through the empty hallways. Mrs. Briar looked up from her notes, and stared at me with a look that could kill.

I walked over to her desk, ignoring the millions of stares burning holes into my back. I got to her desk and stood with my eyes on the ground.

"So nice of you to join us Miss..." She trailed off, obviously wanting me to finish her sentence.

"Um, Renesmee Cullen." I murmured, so low that I was surprised she heard it. She looked down at her attendance sheet an checked off my name with a stiff flick of her wrist.

"Ah, yes. Miss Cullen. Since it's your first day, I guess I won't send you to the office for being late and disrupting my lecture on Mitosis." Great. Another month learning about the phases of Mitosis and looking at diagrams of cells splitting. "You may take a seat next too..." Her eyes scanned the room for an empty seat and an unfriendly face. A smile spread across her face, and it reminded me of an evil genius. " Mr. Black." She pointed her finger towards the back of the room and I slowly spun around to face my new lab partner.

The boy sitting next to the empty seat that was now mine, was a spitting image of my worst nightmare. I watched his muscles flex as he wrote in his notebook, and his chest move up and down as he breathed. I wanted to run from the classroom and throw up. I couldn't sit next to him. Anyone but him. My nightmare was playing in my head, starting without my permission.

_"Follow me." He said, his muscular hand wrapped around mine, pulling me towards a barn in the backyard._

_I giggled a few times and just trailed behind him. He was a senior. He was strong and gorgeous and he wanted me. I thought that he would be my boyfriend. Someone to protect me and love me and help me. How could anything go wrong?_

I heard someone clear their throat and I realized that I had sweat rolling down my forehead. My hands were shaking and my legs were unsteady. I pushed myself forward, against the warnings my brain was screaming at me, and slowly made my way to the empty seat I was doomed to for the rest of the year.

I took my seat silently, still shaking and sweating, and Mrs. Briar started again on her lecture about Mitosis. I knew all about mitosis, but I couldn't look anywhere without meeting curious eyes, so I concentrated on taking detailed notes, keeping my eyes on my notebook at all times.

I had taken notes, almost a perfect record of her monologue, on the phases, until she started to drone about telephase. She had explained it, plain and simple, easy and clear, but of course there was one student who decided to question something scientifically proved millions of times. I was sick of writing and rewriting the same things. I started to let my eyes wander, which was a huge mistake.

I only met his eyes for a split second, but when I did, he flashed the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I almost threw up. His teeth were snow white, glistening against his deep russet skin. Two dimples appeared on either cheek, and his eyes glowed. I couldn't look any longer. I turned back to my notes and kept my eyes there for the rest of class. My mind kept on wandering to the stranger's face. There was something there that had been missing from _it's_ face. Something that brought on a feeling of security and trust. _Don't trust him. I thought the same thing about _it_, and that's what got me..._ I couldn't finish the mental sentence. It would bring back the fear, the tears, the pain.

As soon as the bell rang, I pulled myself out of my seat and went straight for the door. I realized that I had to get some stupid paper signed by each of my teachers half way to the door and I froze, debating whether or not to bother. Something hard hit my back and I heard someones hand grab my shoulder and say, in an apologetic voice, "Oh God, I'm so sorry. You can't just stop like that, though." I could feel the warmth of his hand through my shirt, and I could barely keep from screaming. He stepped in front of me and turned in my direction, his hand still on my shoulder. He bent down so his eyes were at mine, and I couldn't look away. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide still from the shock of his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of worry and concern. I couldn't say anything. My throat was dry, but I had to say something. His eyes filled with honest concern of my well being, and I mustered up a quiet, "Yeah, sorry." and I turned out of his grip, almost running to Mrs. Briar's desk. I looked back for only a second and saw him turn, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion. He walked out of the classroom and I heard someone squeal, "Jake!" The voice was high-pitched and happy to see him obviously. So the dangerous, caring stranger's name was Jake. Jacob Black.

"Um, can you sign this?" I asked Mrs. Briar, studying the name plate on her desk. It was gold with black lettering. The black was starting to fade, and there were millions of scratches on the gold surface. She must have been at the high school for a long time.

She took the paper roughly and signed the line in tiny scrawl that, even with the elegance on the lettering, looked stiff and threatening. She handed me back the paper and shooed me away.

In English, I was only five minutes late, and Mr. Whitlock seemed very nice. His honey colored hair was wavy and slightly all over the place. He was tall and skinny, but he defiantly had muscle. He smiled at me warmly when I walked through the door and told me to find an empty seat anywhere in the room. Jacob Black wasn't in my English class, but someone that looked almost identical to him was. His name was Quil. He kept staring at me and I had no idea why. It wasn't a perverted stare, more of an interested stare. I could tell he was trying to figure me out. The only problem was, I had a very carefully constructed shell. It was what I liked to call the "Anti-Ness." No real emotions programed into her. All she did was cover up my wounds and pain.

Mr. Whitlock took my slip with a smile at the end of class and asked me what I thought of the school so far and if I had met anyone yet, and some other questions about my life outside of school. My answers were short and quiet, but Mr. Whitlock didn't seem to mind. He handed me the slip and said good luck, as if it would help.

Gym was third period, and it was one of the most humiliating situations I had ever been in. Mr. McCarthy kept picking on me for demonstrations, and I had never failed so miserably in my life. He was a happy man. He had huge muscles and always wore a grin that went from one ear to the other. His laugh was booming, but he brought energy into the room that made practically everyone smile. I found out who "Jake"'s girl was. Her name was Leah Clearwater. She was a cheerleader with an oversized chest and a curvy body. No wonder he liked her. He was a guy after all. I knew her name because Mr. McCarthy kept yelling "LEAH CLEARWATER! Jake's not here, so stop trying to look good and start running!" When ever she would slow down and look at the guys near her. I wanted to laugh at her, but I could barely get a cough out of my throat.

Mr. McCarthy signed my slip with a booming laugh and said, "Oh, how I hate these stupid slips. There's no point." He handed me back the now crumpled piece of paper and I left quickly. His signiture was messy and big compared to Mr. Whitlock and Mrs. Briar's signitures. But even Mr. Whitlock's name looked graceful and welcoming, if a signiture could feel welcoming. Mrs. Briar's was like cardboard compaired to them, just like her personality.


	3. Tears of Valnurability

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but what I come up with. **

**Some simple and kind of obvious notes: Everyone is human in the story. Which means that Jake didn't imprint on Nessie, so no one else has imprints either. Sam is at college, so he might not be mentioned in the story. He might come to visit. There's no school on the reservation which is why everyone's at Forks High. I decided to make everyone the same age so they could all be together, except Leah is a year older then them all, since Seth is still her little brother. I know they're all pretty self explanatory, but I felt like it was necessary to put it out there :).**

** Hope you like  
**

**Jake's POV:**

I felt bad about walking into her. She looked traumatized when I saw her face. I could tell that there was a reason in the depths of her eyes why she had stiffened so suddenly when I bumped into her. Pure terror was displayed in her eyes, and for some unexplainable reason, I just wanted to pull her into my arms and sooth all of her pain. I wanted to make everything okay. I literally had to hold myself back or I would have done just that. There was something about her that I just couldn't resist.

I heard the squeaking of a chair and looked up to see Jared throw his tray on the table and slump into his chair, rage plastered on his face. Great, I wonder what happened this time.

"Man I fucking hate Cam so fucking much!" Jared said, pounding his fist on the table, causing Paul to jump in his seat. Man can Paul be so oblivious. "Kim came into class crying! Lacey said he fucking dumped her in the middle of the hall! He's such a fucking dick!" Jared said pounding his fist on the table again. Kim was the girl Jared had been in love with since eight grade. Of course James asked her out about 4 days after Jared found that out. They were always on and off and you knew which period they were in because Kim would walk around on the verge of tears, and Cam would act as if he owned the world if they were off. Cam was a dick, but I didn't hate him as much as Jared did.

Seth reached over and pat Jared on the arm, saying something comforting, but I wasn't paying attention.

She walked in, looking like a wounded zebra. She had her eyes on the ground and held a brown paper bag in her right hand. In her other hand was a book with a worn binding. She looked over the cafeteria once and took a seat at an empty table in the corner. It was in front of a window and the rare sunshine brought out the red in her hair. She sat down and opened the book. It looked like Wuthering Heights from where I was. She was slouched slightly, and her hair was tucked behind one ear. Why was she so beautiful and interesting? I didn't even know her. I had smiled at her once and she turned away, looking as if she was going to pass out. I doubted it was a good sign, but I just couldn't let her go.

A piece of paper hit her table and she looked up from her book. She looked around, but couldn't find the culprit anywhere. She picked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it up. Her lips moved silently as she read what was written on the sheet. Suddenly, I saw her trembling and tears streaking down her cheeks. I had an urge to go and punch whichever bastard had hurt her in the gut. I wanted to wipe away her tears and to hold her until she stopped shaking. It almost broke my heart to see her like that. I had to hold onto the table to keep myself from jumping out of my seat and running over to her._ Dammit, Jake, snap out of it! Leah's your girlfriend, not this girl. She isn't even that pretty. Think of Leah. She's your fucking **girlfriend**! You don't even know this girl! Don't even think about her!_ The voice inside my head screamed. It was right, I didn't even know this girl.

I looked down at my hands and loosed my grip, one finger at a time. I looked up from the table just in time to see a petite red-head figure run out of the cafeteria. _You're a dick._ whispered a voice different from the first one.

**Ness's POV:**

I heard a soft thud hit the table in front of me and I looked up from my book hesitantly. A piece of crumpled lined paper sat a foot in fron of me, and I had no idea where it came from. I looked around me, searching for a guilty face or a guy holding in his laughter. I couldn't find anything, so I reached out in front of me and pulled the paper towards me. I straightened out the paper, refusing to look at the writing before I opened it all the way. I finally had the entire paper laying flat, and I started to read, moving my lips with each word. it was a short conversation between to people; guys I guessed by the chicken scratch.

_man, the new girl is hott!!!! i checked out her ass when she walked by. those jeans dont do it justice, but i would tap that any day!_

_**i know! shes got a great chest too! ha id love to get her in my pants!**_

_dont you know it! id fuck her any day! i wonder what she looks like underneath the rags._

_**i bet i can find out. i bet ill have fucked her by the end of the month! just let me work on her a little bit.**_

_give me two weeks and ill get her. shed rather have a man in the sack then a child._

_**alright. fifty bucks to the first one of us to screw her. but i want proof.**_

_fine. her panties are the proof._

_**this will be fun. i cant wait to hear her screaming my name.**_

_you mean my name..?_

I couldn't read anymore. My hand was shaking the page to harshly. My tears started to drench the paper and smudge the ink. Men were pigs. I hate them all more than humanly possible. I wanted to rip the paper to shreds. I wanted to rip these guys to shreds. I wanted to do all of these things, but all I could manage was to stand up, grab my book, and run out of the cafeteria, still trembling.

The bathroom was the only safe place. I knew anyone could walk into the girls room, but it was better than being in the cafeteria. I whipped away the tears still pouring down my face. My head was screaming in pain and I knew my face was bright red. My shirt sleeve was stained by the unstoppable saltwater rainstorm coming from my eyes. My nails had been digging into my skin so fiercely that i now had droplets of blood forming by the marks on my wrist. I grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped away the blood. It just came back as soon as I removed the tissue. My wrist burned slightly, and I was distracted from my internal pain for a few seconds it felt good to be able to forget about my past and concentrate on something real. That's why I really liked the pain. It reminded me that I was real. The blood showed that I really was alive and I wasn't some stupid robot. That was also why I didn't like the pain. It proved that I was vulnerable. It proved that I had emotions behind my composed mask.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and soft footsteps. I looked out of the crack between the door and the wall, and saw a petite girl. Her short black hair was sticking out all over the place and she was barely five feet tall. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a plain green t-shirt with black flats. She turned toward me when she heard my quiet sob and I saw that she wore square black glasses. She was pretty, but she was a geek. By the way she stood, she was proud of it too. She started to walk toward my stall and I leaned back onto the toilet, not able to stop my sobbing. I pulled my sleeves down over my arms and sat waiting.

The girl knocked quietly on the stall door twice. "Um, you probably don't know, or care, who I am, but I heard you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. You can swear and yell if you want to. I'm just trying to help though." The small girl said quietly. She seemed safe, and she really seemed to care that I was upset, even though I had no idea who she was.

I stood up slowly and wiped my face once more with my sleeve. I opened the stall door and stepped out. "Thanks. I'm fine. I do care who you are. You seem nice and I won't yell or swear at you." I said hesitantly. "I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm new here." I said holding out my shaking hand.

A smile spread across the girl's face. She grabbed my hand and shook it with as much energy as an earthquake"Oh! Hi! I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice. I hate my first name, so I don't let people call me Mary. It's just so...plain." She said, cringing as if horrified about being plain. I was suprised by the amount of energy was stored in such a tiny body. I let go of her hand and she just stood there smiling. Her face suddenly turned into one of horror. "Oh goodness! You're a mess. Hon, let me go get you a few things to clean you up." She said looking me up and down. Her eyes moved to the clock on the wall "Okay, we have fifteen minutes until class starts. I think I'll be able to get something done." She said smiling. She was bubbly, but I kind of liked her. She reminded me of myself before- "Don't move!" She said, pointing her finger at my nose. She made me want to smile, for the first time in ages.


	4. The Worst Mask, The Best Disguise

**A.N. You'll probably notice, but I'm putting in little things from both books. Like the Wuthering Heights and the last line of this chapter is similar to one in Speak. I listened to Girl by Destiny's Child when I was writing this chapter. It's my song for chapters with Alice. You'll find out in a later chapter.  
I am SO sorry guys that it's taking so long! I have work now until the first of November every Monday, Friday, and Saturday until six. And of course when I get out of work, I have homework! Then I also dance every day I'm not working until late at night, so I haven't been able to fit typing this into my schedule. Of course I'm writing in my notebook every day during study, and every night when I'm supposed to be sleeping, but my computer time is so limited!. As soon as work is over though, I'll be updating as much as possible. Thanks for putting up with it, guys! You're all the best :]  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Speak. Stephenie Meyer and Laurie Halse Anderson still own them :)**

Alice ran from the bathroom and I turned toward the mirrors, afraid of what I'd see. My eyes were red, just like the rest of my face. My hair was a mess and all over the place. My lips were cracked and bleeding from biting them in my sad attempt to silence my sobs.

I reminded myself of Melinda from my old school. She was always a mess and she barely talked to anyone besides some girl named Heather, who was extremely annoying. I used to look at her each day and think "Wow. I would never be able to live with myself if I were like her" and now, here I stood, her identical twin. I laughed at myself humorlessly and turned from the mirrors.

At that second Alice burst through the bathroom with a huge makeup bag in one hand and a garment bag in the other. I looked at her, her pixie like body overpowered by the bags in her hand. "Alice, how and I supposed to fit into your clothes?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I have a cousin, Rosalie Hale. She's about your size and she always has extra clothes in her locker. I asked her and she said it was fine, but she was also distracted by Mr. McCarthy working out. She's kind of in love with him. Gross, I know, but she just thinks he's 'oh so yummy.' I don't get what she sees in him. Sure he's funny and had an amazing body, but I think if anything, someone sensitive is best." Alice explained, putting air quotes around "oh so yummy". I heard her mumble something about English and yummy, but I wasn't paying close enough attention. I was watching Alice open the giant makeup bag. I think it could have fit half of my clothes in it.

She plugged in an expensive looking curling iron and walked over to a stall door with the garment bag. She hung it up and pulled down the zipper, revealing and purple top that cut low, bunching below the bust and flowed out. A pair of black skinny jeans were hanging beneath it. A pair of yellow high heels were in Alice's hand and a smile was spread wide across her face. "What do you think, May?!" Alice asked bouncing up and down. She had called me May. That was the first time I had heard that one.

"May?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I was thinking, and Renesmee is long, and I wasn't sure if you had a nickname, so I thought of my options. I had Renee, Esme, Ness, Nessie, Ren, and May. I like the name May, so I decided to call you that." She said confidently. "Unless you don't like it. I mean, I can just call you something else." She said, her smile faltering, not sure what I would say.

"Uh, no, I like it." I said quietly staring at the clothes.

"Okay we only have 15 minutes so go and sit." Alice said, pushing me towards a chair that had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

I sat down slowly and let Alice work on me. I knew I'd regret this, but she seemed so excited about it, and who was I to ruin her happiness?

She spent the first 5 minutes on my hair. she combed through it, destroying the knots in it. She applied some white cream to my hair and grabbed the curling iron. She curled my hair quickly but perfectly. The ringlets stayed perfect and bounced when I moved my head. She got her fingers to the roots and ruffled them up a little bit, making it look natural and kind of messy. She moved onto my makeup next. She had about 20 different shades of foundation, and she found the perfect shade in seconds. She put a peachy-pink lip gloss on my bitten lips and then worked on a smokey eye. She used earth tones instead of the grays and blacks, and applied a brown eyeliner to both my top and bottom lids. My cheeks were naturally pink, so she decided to leave the blush. She straightened my side bangs and took a step back. The smile on her face was so wide, it looked like she was going to break into a touchdown dance at any second. She reminded me of a pixie in so many ways.

"Oh, no! You only have 5 minutes. Quick, go change!" Alice said running over to the garment bag and handing it to me, shoving me into a stall. I slipped on the jeans first, and they were a little long, but nothing to bad. The shirt was terribly low-cut and I wished I had a turtle neck on instead. The shoes were surprisingly the right size, and the yellow went well with the purple perfectly. I walked out of the stall and over to the mirror, afraid of what I would see.

I gasped. I looked like the old Renesmee. I looked like I was perfect and put together. I looked pretty and popular. I looked flawless and carefree. It hurt to look at such a fake mask. I had to look away before the tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. I turned my attention to Alice and thanked her. She was more than pleased with herself.

"Oh, May, you look gorgeous! Purple looks amazing on you!" Alice squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug. How could such a geeky looking girl be so fashionable?

I looked into the mirror once more and a thought dawned on me. _Fuck! Now everyone's going to be staring at me! Shit!_

I was regretting this whole thing already, and I hadn't even walked out of the bathroom.

"Shit!" I heard Alice murmur. "First bell goes off in 3 minutes! Come on, we gotta go! I'll clean up, you just go show off how amazing you look!" Alice said, pushing me from the bathroom. _Here goes everything_.

Even though I wanted to make Alice happy and I wanted to be proud of how good I looked, I hated the looks I got from every guy that passed me. I put my book in front of my exposed chest and tried to maneuver through the millions of bodies crowding the halls.

The first bell rang, warning us that there are only 3 minutes until class started. I finally got to my locker, grabbed my schedule, the stupid map, and my notebooks, and slammed my locker shut. Great, now I get to walk into another class late, bringing attention to my changed look. I hate this school already.

Only 677 days and 3 class periods until graduation.

**A.N. You guys are the best, I really mean it!**

**The author that brightened up my days with their comments was:  
TwilightObsessionx :: Thank you so much for being so amazing :]  
**


	5. Forgotten Birthday

**NPOV**

Tonight we had vocabulary homework.

**school** [skool] _-noun_

1. A living hell for all students. Especially depressed, mute, outcasts.

2. A waste of time, money, and brainpower.

If it were up to me, school would be illegal. But as usual, my opinion never truly mattered. Like Christmas last year. They wanted to go to Georgia and visit my great aunt Lucy. She smells like fish and cats and doesn't know how to work a furnace. Those factors just added to my resentment to go visit her.

I wanted to go to Jessica's huge Christmas party. Her parents had left for the weekend, so there was sure to be plenty of alcohol and fun. I'm glad I hadn't gone now, but then, I had begged for a month to stay with Rebbecca while they went away. They refused and forced me to go to Georgia so I could spend my nights freezing and my days cooking cabbage. I didn't talk to anyone for a month, 2 weeks, and 4 days.

I used to like school. I used to get good grades, participate a lot, make friends easily, but I gave up trying a long time ago.

******

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blaring Fences by Paramore. Irony up the butt.

Ah, it was my birthday today. Of course no one would remember. It was always the same. For the last four years, my parents never remembered my birthday. I could tell you exactly how this morning would happen: I walk down stairs showered and dressed. My mother would greet me quietly without even looking up from her laptop. My dad would walk in through the back door and rinse his hands under the kitchen sink. He would say a cheery 'good morning' then head upstairs to put on his suit. I would sit down, have some cereal, my dad would come downstairs, ready to head to the office, kiss us both on top of our heads, then leave. I would grab my lunch and leave with a practically silent 'good bye' from my mother.

And this birthday was no different. I could have narrated it if I really wanted to, but then I would definitely be sent to an asylum. I never mentioned my birthday, because I was fine with not getting anything. It's not like there was much to celebrate. Sure, I lived another year, but what kind of accomplishment was that?

*******

When I got to my locker, I was surprised by the card that was taped to my locker. I felt almost as if it was a joke. Some sort of cruel thing that they did to new people. Maybe it would explode when I opened it. But when I saw 'May' scrawled across the front in elegant writing, I knew who it was from.

I opened up the envelope and pulled out the card.

"_May!  
Happy birthday, girl!  
I didn't really know what to get you at first, but I'm basically  
psychic, so I knew that you would like this when I saw it!  
Hope I was right! Have an awesome day, hon! I'll see  
you later! Maybe we can hang out soon!  
Love you, Alice_"

Was written on the inside of the vibrant card. I looked into the envelope and found a silver bracelet. I pulled it out and examined it closer. I had a silver heart hanging from it, and engraved into it, was 'May' in gorgeous writing, along with a paint brush and pencil crossing each other beneath it.. _How the hell did the pixie know?!_

She knew it was my birthday, and that I used to love art. She was legit superwoman!

I spent the rest of the morning trying to figure out what weird way she had figured out about my old passion for art. I had loved drawing and painting since fourth grade. I had wanted to be an artist when I grew up, but I had given up a few months before we moved to Forks. I had suddenly started to become less passionate about it, and I never knew what had happened. I had completely forgotten that I loved it so much until I had gotten the bracelet.

It kind of sucked that my good morning had to be ruined the second I walked into the cafeteria.

**JPOV**

Renesmee walked through the cafeteria doors, and my heart started to beat insanely. Someone whistled by the front of the cafeteria, and she froze, looking like she was about to cry. I wished I could rip the guys arms off. But then again I honestly couldn't blame him. The way she was dressed should be illegal.

She had on a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her muscular legs and tight ass_. _Her top clung to her curves in all the right places. It cut just below her neck, teasing. It made her chest look huge, and would make any guy hard.

"Man! Stop drooling! I don't think your mouth can go any wider, and you could fit a circus under the tent in your pants!" Quil whispered to me, laughing quietly.

I looked down at my pants and realized the dome of my pants. It was just screaming "LOOOOOOK AT MEEEEEE!"

I pulled my chair into the table and thought of Embry in a bikini. Mentally scarring, yes, but it worked. I pushed my chair back again and I hit something behind me, or someone.

**NPOV**

I felt the chair hit my side, and was thankful I only got an apple today. I was readily waiting for the feeling of cold linoleum flooring and the sound of laughter, but instead, I was met with two warm arms, one around my waist, and the other behind my shoulders. _OH CRAP! SHIT! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO! _I screamed in my mind.

Thankfully, I was set on my feet, and when I opened my eyes, I was staring at Jacob Black. I had never realized how deep and beautiful his eyes were. He moved his hands from me to one in his pocket and one rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, hi. I'm Jacob Black." He said quickly.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I answered quietly. "Thanks for that."

"No problem"

"Hey, Renesmee, why don't you sit with us today?" I heard someone at the table say. He must have been one of Jacob's friends. I looked up to see a wide smile on every boys face.

Someone stood up and pulled out one of the two empty chairs. "Yeah, please sit with us." he said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob hit his friend up the back of his head. His friend stuck his tounge out childishly and smirked. I looked back to the boy that was standing by my chair patiently. His smile hadn't faded at all.

I took the seat reluctantly and Jacob and the boy each took a seat on either side of me. This was either going to be very interesting or very painful.

**JPOV:**

I was on the verge of killing Quil and Embry. Quil for putting Renesmee on the spot, and Embry for just being a douche bag. Because of them, Renesmee was now sitting at our table looking down at her hands nervously. Embry was practically eye raping her and it was pissing me off. I didn't want to be so mad at him, I had no right to be after all, but I was about to punch him in the face. _Leah, Leah, Leah._

"So, Renesmee, how are you liking Forks?" Embry asked leaning towards her slightly.

"Uh, it's okay. Kind of cold though." She mumbled still not looking up. Embry's hand reached under her chin and forced her eyes up. I had to literally hold myself back to refrain from jumping him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm Embry, by the way. Embry Call. That's Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, and Jacob, but you know him." He pointed to us all. "We live in La Push, the Native American Res. You can sit with us from now on if you'd like." I could feel the discomfort rolling off of Renesmee. He was making her feel uncomfortable, stupid dick face. Quil slowly pried my fingers from the table, bringing my attention to the marks my grip had made._ Dammit I'm turning into a psychopath!_

"Uh, thanks." She mumbled almost mutely.

"So, tell us about yourself." Quil suggested.

"Well, uh, you can call me Ness, instead of Renesmee." She looked around the table and quickly looked back down at her hands. "So, my dad's name is Edward, my mum's name is Bella. They both used to live here in Forks, before they got married. Er, I moved from Jacksonville cause of my dad's work. Uh, my seventeenth birthday is today, but only one person remembered. I don't know if you know Mary Alice Brandon? Maybe not, but she's the only one that remembered."

"Well, happy birthday- and you get used to the cold eventually." I pipped in.

I saw a small smile play across her feature. It was the first time I'd seen her even close to happy. It was only for a second, but in that second, I swore to myself that I would make her smile again.

**A.N. Okay guys, I know it's kind of short but I've been feeling terrible for taking so long, but I changed this chapter and who says what and what they say over and over and over. I just finished writing it the other day, but I've had some projects I've had to do.**

**So I counted my Favorites/Subscriptions for this story, and right now I have 26 Favs and/or Subs, and 23 reviews. I'm extremely proud of this story because, even though my other story, Brand New Eyes, has more Favs/Subs, this has only 4 Chapters and 23 reviews, while that one has 7 Chapters and 24 reviews. I guess Seth isn't searched often...hmph. Anyway, favoriting and reviewing is worth a giant virtual hug! (:  
**

**So anyone who's kind of like "Fences...how is that ironic?" or if you just aren't a Paramore fan, I'm thinking of:**

**_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._**

**_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._**

**_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._**

**It was a last second random add-in.**

**Little grey and green botton has magical happy powers (:  
****|  
\/**


	6. It Helps the Pain Inside

"Ahhhh!" I screamed into my pillow.

"Why the fuck can't I do anything right?!" I screamed, throwing a pillow across my room, knocking over my desk lamp. I was livid at myself. I let myself begin to trust Jacob Black. After all I had been through, I was beginning to trust him. I let out a loud scream.

I was home alone at the moment. My dad was at the office and my mom was out somewhere. She was probably cheating. Since the beginning of the summer, my parents had been fighting almost always. They played nice when I was around, but they didn't think I heard them constantly bickering at night. My dad usually slept on the couch, though he tried to get up before me so I wouldn't find out. They thought I believed they were the perfect couple. It almost hurt to know they thought so little on me.

I stomped down the hall into the bathroom. Angry tears spilling over my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm really not worth it." I whispered between sobs. My head was hung as I clung to the sink. I looked up slowly and caught sight of my reflection.

I couldn't stand to look at myself. With a swift movement, I struck the mirror with my fist, pieces of glass flying everywhere. I felt blood dripping out of my knuckles. I took a deep breath and blocked all logical thought from my mind.

I picked up a shard of glass that had landed on the counter. I felt the sharp edge in my palm and I brought up my other hand from the sink. I put the sharpest edge to the inside of my wrist and took in a sharp breath as I brought the edge across slowly. I could feel the warm blood running down my arm, and I felt almost relieved. It was pain, but I controlled it. I was punishing myself for being so incompetent. I let out the breath I had been holding. The pain in in my wrist was lessening already where the cut had been made, and my shirt was getting blood on it.

I took another intake of breath before slashing my wrist a little bit closer to my elbow. The pain was helping. It was keeping my other pain at bay while I concentrated on the cut. I slid the glass against my wrist one last time before setting the blood-covered shard down beside me. I let out a low sob before closing my eyes and sliding down to the cold tile floor.

*******

I woke up to the slamming of the front door and the call of my name.

"Renesmee! I'm home!" My mom yelled.

I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself off the tile floor. There was a puddle of dried blood on the floor and lots on my arm. My shirt was stained all over the place. I washed off my arm the best I could and dried it with the hand towel. I went and changed my shirt to one with long sleeves to hide the cuts on my wrist.

I cleaned up the glass in the bathroom and went downstairs where my mom was cooking dinner.

"Where were you?" I asked casually.

"Oh, just out doing errands." She responded not looking up from the cutting board.

"Really? Did you get groceries? 'Cause were out of milk and butter and cereal...and almost anything else." I said, looking into the fridge. "You haven't gone shopping for weeks."

"I've been busy." She said quickly, an edge to her voice.

"Mhm." I finished and went to the couch in the living room.

*******

A couple hours later, my dad walked through the door with his briefcase in his hand. "Hi Ness." He said before going upstairs to change.

Dinner was ready ten minutes later and we all sat down at the kitchen table.

"This is pointless." I mumbled.

"No it is not." My mom snapped. "We're having a _family_ dinner like _families_ do."

"But we ne-" I stopped and just went back to eating.

I could feel them both staring at me, waiting for me to just explode or something.

Dad was the first one finished and he put his plate into the sink before going upstairs to lock himself away for a few hours.

I pushed away from the table before my mom called me back.

"Renesmee. I want to talk to you." She spoke softly. I just turned towards her.

"I want to talk to you about the way you've been acting lately. I think somethings wrong, and I don't want you doing anything stupid."

My hand instinctual flew to my wrist, but I put it back at my side.

"Nothings wrong." I mumbled before making a mad dash up the stairs and into my room.

I locked the door and flung myself onto the bed. I pushed all of the stuff onto the floor and climbed under the covers. I buried my face into my pillow and took in the smell of shampoo and must.

I debated for a minute on whether or not to do my homework, but quickly decided to just go to sleep. My eyes were heavy with exhaustion, so I fell into a deep slumber quickly.

*******

That night, I dreamed of a life without pain. A life that was easy and smooth. I dreamed that last summer had never happened. That I hadn't let _him _take advantage of me. That I hadn't of been so easy to take advantage of. I dreamed of an alternate ending to that night. One where I wasn't slowed down by alcohol.

One where I _didn't _get raped.

* * *

**A.N. I know it's really short. I know that it most likely isn't my best work. But I'm extremely proud of this chapter. It's a really important chapter, and I felt it was necessary to stop there, and not overwhelm the chapter to much. I don't know if the bathroom scene is realistic or imaginable enough, but I tried to write it the way my mind thought it.**

**So this was nothing like I originally wrote. The chapter in my notebook is shit times 17,000,000 compared to this. I like this a lot better because I think the other one wasn't as clear and it was...weird. If I had followed my original plot line, it would be another couple of chapters until you found out what happened to her. It took 3 days of debating with myself is you should find out now, and after constant mind debates on pros and cons and stuff, I decided it end the chapter better than anything else I would come up with. So review please (: Thanks fro reading!  
**


	7. Care for the Broken

**RPOV:**

In the past few months, my parents had been fighting more than ever, I was avoiding Jacob Black at all costs, I had been glared at by 827 different people, and the razor blade in the medicine cabinet became me best friend.

I've come home every day to find my house empty. My mom would come home first, wearing something much to dressy for errands or work. My dad would come home a couple hours later and head straight for his room. He would stay there until dinner, which was a silent ordeal. They rarely talked to each other, and when they did, it would become some blown out fight about nothing.

Avoiding Jacob was a hard thing to do. I sat next to him in any class I had with him, and for the first few days he always tried to spark up conversations with me. He gave up quickly since I would either barely reply or ignore him all together. Embry had invited me to sit with them often, but I declined every time. I was fine sitting alone reading, which was what I had planned on doing at lunch from now on. But of course Alice saw me alone and danced over to my table to keep me company.

All of these complications lead to the razor. It was almost an automatic reaction. Whenever I got upset, I'd head straight for the bathroom. Something bad happened at school and the first thing I did when I got home would be to run up the bathroom. It helped my lifeless self fell alive. It made me feel like I had control over what happened to me. I felt as if all my pain flowed out of me in my blood. I couldn't explain the way I felt it words, but it was a my savior, and I was anything but proud of that. I had looked at my arms in the morning and feel disgusted with myself and guilty, which only made me want to cut more. It was like a never ending cycle, and I was stuck in the tide of it. I didn't know how to get out, but I wasn't necessarily planning on trying any time soon.

******

"Afternoon mah darlin'!" Alice sang as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Hi Alice." I mumbled, toying with the soppy spaghetti on my tray.

"How's your day so far?" She took a petite bite from her apple.

"Usual" She tried to keep up the conversation after that with little avail. The bell rang eventually and I was sent off to my next class. Of course, Jacob was in that class, but we hadn't talked in forever.

******

I stepped into the classroom and the teacher greeted us all. "Today we're going to do an experiment that could get messy, so sleeves up, smocks on!" Ms. Bentley announced.

I quickly threw on a smock and sat back down next to Jake. I rolled up my sleeves and crossed my arms.

"Directions are on the sheet. Get started!" Called out Ms. Bentley before sitting at her desk and turning her attention to her computer.

Jake and I worked in close to silence, only talking when necessary.

"Can you pass me that beaker." Jake asked.

I handed him the beaker, but forgot about my wrists for the moment, which was a huge mistake. I felt his hand grab my wrist and his gaze harden.

"What the hell is this?!" His voice was strained. I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand, but his grip tightened. "Renesmee, what the hell is this." He growled through gritted teeth.

I stayed silent, hoping he would let it go. Instead of that, he stood up and started walking to the front of the room towing me behind him. "May we be excused for a minute, Ms. Bentley?" Jake tried to come off as calm as possible, but it wasn't working.

"Of, of course you can." She stumbled, probably shocked by the hostility in his eyes. He pulled me down the hall, around a corner and down a flight of stairs. We were standing in a basement filled with gym equipment. He quickly stopped and turned to face me.

"Renesmee, I want to know now, what the hell this is!" He almost yelled, shoving my wrist toward myself.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"NOTHING?! You're kidding me! You call this nothing?! Your entire arm is covered in cuts and you're claiming it's NOTHING!" He yelled. I cringed away from him. "Why the hell are you doing this? Do you even have a reason?!" That was the last straw.

"Of course I have a fucking reason! You think I'd hurt myself for attention? Or just because I felt it would get me pity from those who hate me at this school? Did you think I just felt like hurting myself one day?! NO! I have a goddamn reason!" I exploded. He had crossed a major line.

"Would you care to tell me this reason!?" I could see a trace of surprise in his eyes as he yelled back.

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't 'care' to tell you! Why the hell do you give a shit about me?! Why the hell do I all of a sudden matter?! Why do you care so much as to why I'm doing this?! Why don't you just leave me alone, let me do what I want, and go back to your perfect-ass life!"

"Because I fucking care about you!" He screamed, before shutting his mouth, surprised by his own words.

**JPOV:**

"Because I fucking care about you!" I yell before I realized what I had screamed. I quickly shut my mouth and my eyes widened.

"Why?" She whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm broken, and I won't ever be fixed. You can't really care about me."

"I-I-I don't care what 'condition' you're in. I don't need...I don't want a perfect person. If I did, I would still have feelings for Leah." I whispered back.

"Stop, please." She cried, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"I need to know why you're doing this to your self, Ness." I lighting grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't make me tell you. I-I can't."

"Of course you can. I won't judge you." I tried to sound reassuring.

"I can't. Please, Jacob, I can't tell you." The pain in her voice was heart-wrenching.

"I know, hun, but I need to know. I want to help."

"You can help by not making me tell."

"Telling me might help you a little bit.

"No." She let out a single sob before pulling her hand out of my grip and running for the stairs.

I stood there alone in the middle of the basement, not sure what to do next. The girl I could possibly, uncontrollably love is hurting herself and I don't know why. I wiped the tear that had been forming in my eyes and walked up the stairs. The halls were now filled with student, many of which stared at me as I made my way back to Ms. Bentley's room to get my stuff. Renesmee was just leaving as I got to the door. I watched her retreating figure for a moment before entering the room. I grabbed my stuff after a concerned exchange with Ms. Bentley and went off to my next class.

******

I opened my phone and read the text from Leah.

_mrnin baby. cnt w8 to c u! wear tht blu tshirt 2 skool. itll mtch mine prfctly! o & i hav sumtin 4 u 2nite (;  
_

I rolled my eyes at the shirt comment and replied: _good morning to you too. i need to talk to you before school.  
_

I quickly pulled on my clothes and ran downstairs, grabbed some toast, said bye to my dad, and hopped into my truck. I blasted the radio before pulling out of the driveway.

The parking lot was packed, but I quickly spotted Leah's convertible. The only convertible in the town under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. "spoiled" was the word that described her in my head now. From "Beautiful" to "Spoiled" isn't a good change. My mind and thoughts had changed so much since Renesmee came to town.

Leah skipped over to my truck as I parked a few spots down from her. "Hey baby." She said before rapping her arms around my neck and trying to pull me into a kiss.

"Wait a sec, Leah." I said quickly, pushing her back a little. "Look, I don't have feelings for you anymore."

"But, we're perfect together. You're quarter back and I'm cheerleading captain. We were _made_ for each other. Plus, we look great together too!" She looked honestly confused, and I tried to remember why I had liked her.

"Sure, we're all of those things, but I don't have feelings for you anymore. As hot as you are, I don't like you anymore." Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT?!" She screeched, drawing all eyes to us. "IS THIS BECAUSE OF THAT NEW GIRL!? SHE'S A FREAK! YOU CAN'T HONESTLY LIKE HER! NO ONE LIKES HER!" Even having gown up being taught not to hit a woman, it was the hardest thing in the world to refrain from slapping Leah.

"Do you even know her? Have you ever had a conversation with her? Sat down and asked what being _her_ is like? You never tried to get to know her. No one ever tried. Everyone just pointed fingers and judged her because she was different." I said calmly. Leah just turned around and ran off to the school building.

"Jake!" I heard Quil call. I sighed and turned to face him. "You realize the whole school just heard that, right?"

"You think I care at this point?" I snapped before walking toward the building.

* * *

**A.N. My excuse for taking so long is writer's block. Oh, and the fact that I almost punched my computer because when I was almost done with the chapter it froze up and the entire chapter went unsaved, so I had to take a few days for a break before I killed something. : P I know it's short and what not, but I had a small epiphany and felt like sharing before it got ruined  
**

**A.N. Part II : I'm sorry it took so long! My friend has been extremely sick lately so I've been concentrating a lot on her. If she doesn't get better she'll have to be sent away, so I've been trying to help as much as possible. Please understand my reason for such little updating. /:**


	8. Relatively Surprising

RPOV

I was pacing the hall so much that I was surprised I hadn't worn a hole in the floor. I turned around and punched the locker behind me. I felt the bones shift and pain shot through my hand. I removed it and found my knuckles bleeding.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath.

"May!" I heard Alice yell. "Did you just punch that locker?" She asked, running over to me.

"No, my alter ego did." I mumbled sarcastically. I went to move my hand and pain shot all the way through my arm.

"You probably broke it." She said, reaching for my hand once she got to me. I let her take it, cringing when she touched it in certain places. "Come on, you need the nurse to check it." She dragged me down the hall until we got to the nurses office. The smell of rubbing alcohol burnt my nose.

"Hello girls." The nurse greeted. She was a short and plump woman in a long jean skirt and a red sweater. Like those people stuck in the 90's.

"Hi. I think Renesmee might have broken her hand." Alice said while the nurse took my hand. She flipped it over and touched it in some places, sending more pain up my hand.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Mary Alice."

"It's Alice." She corrected, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I don't want you to drive yourself to the hospital--"

"Both my parents are working. I can drive myself." I inserted quickly. I didn't want my parents to have to find out.

"No, you shouldn't drive with only one hand. I'll drive you." Alice said.

"Fine." I said grumpily. Alice dragged me out of the nurses office and out to her car. I got in slowly, hitting my head on the low ceiling.

"Why'd you punch that wall?" she asked while pulling out of the parking lot.

"I don't know." Bullshit. I knew the real reason. The fact that Jacob breaking up with Leah meant I was in for Hell times six. I hadn't heard what he had said, but the death glares from Leah and her friends and the whispering surrounding me pretty much screamed that he mentioned me. I couldn't believe that after such a long time avoiding him, I was getting wrapped up in his life and his problems. I didn't need the extra shit everyone was going to give me. I looked at my hand and tried remembering when I had become so violent. I had never been one to punch or kick or yell. I had always been so happy, but I guess what happened over the summer ruined that for me. I guess the violence built up with the pain, and the yelling is making up for all the times I had been silent.

"Bullshit." she whispered under her breath. I sighed, but didn't deny it. The rest of the ride was silent. We got to the hospital eventually and Alice dragged me by my good hand into the waiting room. She got me in pretty quickly, since she knew one of the doctors.

"Hello, Alice." an attractive looking doctor said. His voice was smooth and kind. His face was gorgeous. He looked like one of those doctors in soap operas.

"Morning, Carlisle." She greeted.

"Alice, call me 'Dad', please." he responded. He turned to me and introduced himself as Doctor Carlisle, Alice's adoptive father.

"Hi, Dr. Carlisle." I murmured.

"Broken hand?"

"I don't know. The nurse thought so." my voice was still barely audible.

"Well, it looks like it." he poked a few places and pain once again shot through my hand.

"Okay, I'm going to have you follow me in here to get your hand fixed up." He said, dropping my hand and opening a door for me. After about 30 minutes of bone moving and putting a cast on, I was finally set free. Alice signed the cast with a Sharpie at the front desk and led me to the car.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back to school." she said. I nodded and she drove back to what I guessed was her house. It was big and white and surrounded by loads of trees. She dragged me in, against my protests of going home, and made me something to eat. We ate in almost complete silence, before Alice started asking me questions.

"Why are you always so quiet?" She asked, her eyes nothing but caring.

"I don't know. I'm just not that talkative."

"That's bull. Really, why are you always so...depressed? You know I won't tell anyone or judge you or anything like that. I want to know because I care about you. I hate seeing you so sad all the time." she spoke quietly, almost as if showing me she had no harsh intentions. It was so hard to not tell her, but so hard to speak my reasons all at the same time.

"It's no big deal, Alice. Drop it." I mumbled, turning back to my half eatten sandwich.

"No, I won't drop it. I don't know what happened, but you need to tell me. Maybe I can help or something."

"You won't help." I snapped back. I realized the possible meaning of my words when Alice look down quickly. I sighed. "Alice, I meant, telling you won't help. It'll only make my life more complicated."

"But it really wouldn't, May. Please tell me." she whined.

"No, Alice. At least, not today."

"Fine." She grumbled. She stood up and put her plate in the sink. The front door opened as I was setting my plate into the sink.

"Alice?" a woman called.

"I'm in here Esme!" she answered. A woman walked into the kitchen carrying a few grocery bags on her arms. She had a smile on her face that showed her perfect teeth. She had carmel hair and very pretty gold eyes. She was very small, but not as small as Alice.

"Oh, hello dear." she said sweetly. She turned back to Alice. "Who's this?"

"That's my friend." She said, pointing at me.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said. Esme's eyes widened before she started murmuring. "I knew she looked familiar. Just like her father. Mother's eyes though."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She just smiled at me, pulled me into a hug, and said, "My name's Esme Cullen. I think I'm your grandmother."

"What?!" I had never met my grandparent. If she was my grandmother, that meant that Dr. Carlisle was my grandfather, and Alice was my aunt.

"Well, more of your adoptive grandmother. I adopted your father when he was 17."

"Really?" I was astonished. My father had to have known that his adoptive parents and my grandparents lived in Forks!

"Well, I don't know many people with the last name Cullen, and you look exactly like Edward."

"Yeah, that's my dad."

"That means I'm your aunt!" Alice sounded slightly disgusted. "This doesn't change how close we are, right?!" She panicked. I would have too.

"Of course, Alice." I said. "It's so nice you meet you Esme." I turned back to my grandmother.

"I can't believe I'm meeting my granddaughter! When you're parents eloped, I never thought I would ever get to see you." she started tearing up and embraced me again. She sniffed and wiped the tear forming in her eyes. "I'm going to put the groceries away." She started toward the kitchen but stopped in the doorway. "Wait, school hasn't been let out yet. Why are you girls here?" She looked at Alice.

"May fractured her hand, so I took her to see Carlisle and then she didn't really want to go back to school, so we came here." Alice said as if she'd done nothing wrong. Esme nodded once and started for the kitchen again.

"I can't believe I'm your aunt." Alice cringed.

"Neither can I. Let's pretend you aren't, please." I didn't want to think of hanging around her as spending time with my aunt. And thinking of her that way would only make it harder for me to tell her if I ever was able to.

* * *

**A.N. This is how I spent my Civics class! We had the school laptops out and I was supposed to be writing an essay on George Washington's wife, but I'm a procrastinator and I hate writing papers (go figure) so I did this instead! (:**** Short, I know, but I had major plot/writer's block, so it took me a while to update and this is all I could pull out in a time span of 40 minutes : P I dunno how good it is..I haven't even reread it! :O I KNOW, WHAT A CRIME!**

**But review even if it's the suckiest think in the history of ever, cause then I know why I failed! (:**

**Gracias, mis amores (that's probably wrong spanish)!**


	9. That's It!

**A.N. I AM IN SUCH A PISSY MOOD AT THE MOMENT! I WAS DOING SO WELL AND HAD SO MUCH DONE, AND WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE CHAPTER, BUT MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO CLOSE FIREFOX SO IT ALL GOT ERASED! GAH! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN HANDLE TRYING TO RETYPE ALL THAT! I MIGHT NEED A LITTLE BREAK! DAMMIT! (2:17)**

**Okay, better mood. Phew. Had a cup of juice (made it myself with my Jack Whatever Power Juicer! :D) and watched a little television. Had 2 grilled cheese sandwiches and pickles and my tempers better. I'm gonna try this again. Okay, here we go.**

**P.S. You can thank my _excessive _need to start a QuilxClaire story for any quick updates! (:  
**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! That's it!" Alice yelled, slamming her fist on her dinning room table. "You're going to tell me what the hell happened to you!"

I looked up in surprise. We had been sitting at the table doing homework. "What the hell." I said.

"No. No claiming I'm insane right now. You are going to tell me, now!" Her voice got slightly louder.

"Alice, shut up!" Esme and Carlisle were just upstairs. They would be able to hear her loud and clear if she got any louder. I wasn't allowed to call Esme and Carlise "Grandma and Grandpa." "What are we, old? Call us Carlisle and Esme." were Carlisle's exact words after I stumbled a minute, wondering what to call them.

"Renesmee, you need to tell me." she lowered her voice. Ouch, full name. Twice in less then five minutes.

***everything after this had gotten deleted!***

"Alice, I said I didn't want to tell you." I sighed.

"No, you said you would tell me later. It's been two weeks. It's later." She argued back.

"Alice, please just let it go."

"No. You need to tell me. I'm not asking for selfish purposes, Renesmee. I'm asking because you're my best friend-- and niece --and I care about you more than you could ever imagine. I hate that you can barely even smile, and I'm scared something might happen to you." She sighed, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

Why the hell did she have to be so goddamn pushy! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death, her intentions are pure, and I _want_ to tell her. The thing is, I was terrified of anyone knowing what happened. Hell, I could barely admit it to myself, let alone someone else.

"It's complicated." was all I said.

"Not if you tell me, it wont be." She argued back softly.

"Look, I do want to tell you. It's just...hard to tell you. If it were you, you'd understand why it's so hard for me, so please understand."

"I don't expect you to just blurt it out to me. I want you to think about it for a few minutes and then tell me. Think about how you'll tell me and what not." she just turned back to her homework and and let me sit and think. I went through everything that happened. The alcohol had fuzzed a lot of what came before it out, but I could remember _it_ as clear as if I were sober. I looked up at Alice and sighed. Time to relive the worst moment of my life.

"Okay, Alice. I'm ready to tell you." I sighed. She stood up and dragged me to the living room. We sat on the couch and she positioned her self so she was facing me. She motioned for me to start and I took a deep breath to calm myself. "So, last year, I went to a party in my old town. I had gone with my friends Jessica, Rachel, and Livy. Livy's brother was a junior in high school, so he was going to some big party to celebrate some win a team had had. We black mailed him to take us along." I paused for a second and Alice nodded. I started back up again, "Well, we had gotten all dressed up. You know, the whole ordeal. Low cut shirts, short shorts, make-up and perfect hair. Well, we got there, and it was exactly what we had expected. There was beer, blaring music, and lots of, um, older guys." I swallowed and took a deep breath. "So, after a few hours of partying and a couple drinks, I had gone to the bathroom, and when I came out, I didn't know where my friends were. I was standing there looking for them, when a senior guy I didn't know walked up behind me." Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't believe how painful talking about it was.

"He wrapped his arms around my waist and told me how pretty I looked. I had no idea it was just a line, so I felt flattered and amazing. He spun me around and started talking about how I could be his girlfriend, and how he loved me. We were kind of dancing I guess, and his breath reeked of alcohol. He walked me towards this barn-ish thing around the back of the house, and of course, I didn't think anything of it." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, only to have more tears flood down my cheeks. Alice grabbed my hand and nodded for me to continue. "Well, he started kissing me, and I was just so excited, I didn't think of anything. We were alone, behind the house, and it was pretty much black outside." I paused a second to calm down a little and kept going. "He kind of startled me when he grabbed my butt, so I jumped. But he took it as me jumping at him, I guess. I--I, I wasn't expecting it to happen. It was kind of like I blacked out for little things.

"Like I was suddenly on the ground with him on top of me. Then suddenly, his hand was covering my mouth. He was trying to get me to stop begging him to stop. Then--well, all of the sudden, it started to hurt. I was crying from the pain. I had stopped screaming by then and just bawled. Then, his hand was off of my mouth, and he was on his feet, smiling at me. I didn't know what to do with myself. So I just layed there while he walked away." Alice was in tears now too. The front of my shirt and pant legs were soaking wet and hers were getting there. "I didn't know what to do, I layed there and cried for a few minutes. When I finally stopped crying, I stood up, still in pain, and ran into the house. Everyone was trashed, so no one really noticed or responded to me frantically running around the house. I finally got to the phone in the kitchen and I automatically dialed 911. When I didn't respond, they said they were sending the police. Some one had been close enough to hear them say that, and they announced it. Everyone freaked out, and I left as the police pulled up. I walked all the way home, and I went to my parents' room to talk to them. But they hadn't been home. I stayed up all night, replaying what happened over and over in my head. I couldn't get it out of my mind. After that, I had gone pretty much silent. My parents were confused, but didn't care enough to talk to me. I was harassed for calling the police for the next three months. And he wouldn't leave me alone. He'd do disgusting things towards me, and I think I threw up more times than I can count. Eventually my parents moved here because my dad's work got moved." I finished.

I wiped my eyes again, but it still barely helped. Alice threw her arms around me and we just sat on her couch and cried for the next ten minutes. I couldn't believe I had told someone what had happened. I couldn't believe I had actually had the strength to do that. Finally, we both pulled back from the hug.

"I can't believe it. Did you get pregnant? Did you get an STD?" Alice asked through her tears.

"No, luckily nothing like that happened." I replied through my own tears.

"I'm so sorry, May. I never thought it would be something so extreme. I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you had gotten raped." She whispered, pulling me back into a hug. "No wonder you're so conservative, and you hate boys. I would too. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

'You can't tell anyone Alice. No one can know. I'm surprised I was ready for you to know. It's so hard to talk about it. I can't even fully admit to myself I was...raped." I said, my voice muffled by Alice's shirt.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly wiped our eyes. "Is everything okay girls?!" Esme sounded panicked.

"Yeah, Esme. Everything is fine. Just a little crying time. No big deal." Alice said, sniffing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Esme. We're fine. Just teenage girls being emotional." I responded. She looked at us suspiciously, but walked toward to kitchen, most likely to start making dinner.

"Is Renesmee staying for dinner?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Can she actually stay the night? I think she needs to be here tonight." She called back.

"Of course."

"Call your house and ask if you can stay." she handed me her cell phone. I wiped my eyes, sniffed a few times, and dialed the house phone. Surprisingly, my dad picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Dad. It's Renesmee." I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Hi Ness. Where are you?" He sounded a little too cheerful, and I could tell from the look on Alice's face that his obliviousness was pissing her off.

"Is it alright if I stay at Alice's for the night?" I asked, hopeful.

"Alice who?" He asked. Shit. I had been avoiding him finding out about his parents and stuff.

"Um, Cullen." I half whispered. The line was silent for a minute.

"I don't know, Ness." he said mechanically. He was freaking out on the inside.

"I'm going to stay, Dad. Esme and Carlisle said it was fine." I said, trying to make it sound like I had no idea that I was talking about his adoptive mother and father.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea--" he started.

"They don't mind, and I want to be with my friend. I'm staying." I finished the conversation and closed the phone. I handed it back to Alice. "He can be such an ass sometimes." I whispered.

"Yeah, I realized." she grumbled.

**A.N. Yup, it's short and shit like that, but I wasn't so calmed down that I would have been able to retype EVERYTHING. I had detail on theirs sleepover and she talked to Esme and Carlisle about her dad and a few other little tiny, unimportant tidbits, but while I retyping the whole goddamn thing I decided, she just admitted to Alice-- and herself in the process --that she _was_ raped and she told Alice her whole story. Why would I want to over crowd this kind of chapter, when I can fill another, less emotionally large chapter with useless crap!**

**So this is what'cha get. Did it make you cry? Did you think it wasn't emotional enough? LET ME KNOW! If you hate it, sorry! But you can always express your opinion on why you hated it in an awesome review (: And if you loved it, GREAT! You can express that opinion in an even awesomer (yay, grammar!) review! (: So favorite...or review...or do both...or do neither! Up to you, but try not to despise me for my frequent writer's block and lack of chapter length. : P**

**P.S. I'm supposed to be in gym but I got bored so I came to the library to post this instead! So, hope you enjoy! (:  
**


	10. I Make No Promises

**A.N. WOW it's been way to long! But it's so awesome to be writing again! It's like being home again after a long trip(: I'll try to update as often as possible(:**

Now that Alice knew, life had been easier. Of course, she didn't know about my arms, but I didn't plan on her knowing any time soon.

I flicked on the television just as an episode of Mythbusters was starting. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered myself with it. The house was quiet and no one was home. Dad had gone out to the hardware store and Mom was "running errands."

Just as Kari, Grant, and Tory were taping a car to a pole, someone knocked on my door. I pushed myself off the couch and opened the door. There stood Jacob. "Hi." He greeted.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I want to talk." He stated.

"Look, I-"

"No, we're going to talk." He demanded, maneuvering himself so that he was almost in the house. I looked back into the empty house and turned back to him. He was so much bigger than me and no one was home.

"Okay," I sighed. "But we're going to the park." I reasoned. Plenty of people minding their own business but you can get their attention if necessary.

"Fine, let's go." I turned to get my shoes while he stood in the doorway. We started toward the park in silence. Every once in a while he would look over at me awkwardly but other than that we had no interaction. We finally got to the park gate after fifteen minutes of silence. He opened the gate for me and walked in behind me.

"So, now that we're here, we need to talk." He said, making sure I hadn't forgotten the purpose of the trip. I flinched because I knew what this talk would be about.

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled, taking a seat on an empty bench.

"I want to know what's wrong with you." I winced at his wording. "No, no, bad word choice." he thought for a minute before rephrasing, "I want you to tell me what's troubling you." he nodded, approving of his own rephrase.

"I don't know if I can tell you. I barely know you and I'm supposed to reveal to you my biggest secret? My most vulnerable moment? I'm supposed to just open up to you when I've been betrayed by someone just like you? You're obviously not thinking straight, because if you were, you would have realized you're asking for rain as you stand in the desert." I was looking at the sunset in front of us. The sky was painted a beautiful orange and pink. The sun was barely there anymore.

"You're right." he admitted after a minute of silence. "I am being an idiot. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get you to tell me. I want us to be friends. I'll pretend I'm not curious so it'll be easier. Once we're friends, maybe you'll feel more comfortable telling me. But it's just an experiment." He looked at me expectantly.

"Fine, but I guarantee nothing." I replied stiffly.

"I'll take what I can get." He smiled as if he had won. "Do you want to leave now?" He asked, looking around at the few people that were left.

"Yeah." I stood up from the bench and he followed suit. We walked a few blocks when we got to the alley way I would have to depart from Jacob at. His house was just a few houses down the road and mine was through the alley and a while onward after that.

"Well, bye." I said, starting toward the darkness.

"What, are you insane? You still have a while to go and you're alone. I'm not gonna just send you on your way without anyone." He looked at me like I had another head growing out of my neck.

"What about you? Once you walk me home, you have to make your way back." I reminded him.

"You're a five foot tall teenage girl. I'm a six foot tall football player. Who do you think is more likely to get hurt?" He scoffed at me.

"Whatever. You don't have to come with me. I can handle myself." I mumbled, started toward the alley again.

"Well, don't want to take any chances." He smiled, walking to stand next to me. I sighed and started into the alley. It was pretty much pitch black besides the light from one flickering streetlight on the other end. The alley seemed to go on forever as we passed multiple doorways with boarded up windows. I heard a noise and reflexively grabbed Jacob's hand. He squeezed it to let me know he was there and we kept walking. We were almost out of the alley when two guys smelling like alcohol stumbled into the alley.

"Hey, look at this pretty lady!" one of them yelled, dropping a bottle to the concrete with a smash.

"Ain't she a looker." The other one laughed along. "Wait, there someone behind her though. Whose that, her boyfriend?" He laughed again, spitting onto the ground. They started making a slow approach towards us. Jacob pulled me into him and positioned himself between me and the men. "He's bigger than I expected." One of them whispered loudly.

"Turn around and leave. You aren't going to lay a finger on her." He said demanding. If I hadn't known he was protecting me I would have been terrified.

"Well I dunno about a finger... I had something else in mind." One of them slurred. I let out a whimper at the suggestiveness of the statement. At that, Jacob punched him right in the gut, knocking him to the floor. He let go of my hand to pick him up off the floor and punch him again. I heard at least six cracks and a yelp. The other man stood there glancing from his friend on the ground and Jacob. Jacob looked at the man menacingly.

"I swear to God, you move even the slightest bit in this direction and you'll be in worse condition that your friend." Jacob growled. The man put up his hands in surrender.

"Just let me get him." He pointed at his friend writhing in pain.

"You have three seconds." Jacob growled. The man scurried to pick him up and drag him through one of the doors. Jacob turned to me as soon as the door slammed shut and grabbed hold of both my arms.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" He looked concerned. His giant eyes were the last things I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

I felt something cold on my forehead and heard voices around me.

"Why the hell was she with you?" I heard my dad's raging voice.

"We had gone to the park." Jacob said sheepishly.

"Who the hell are you, anyways?" He screamed.

"I'm Jacob Black. I go school with Renesmee." He answered.

"And why the hell did you show up at my door with my daughter fainted in your arms at nine o'clock?"

"Well, you see-"

"Don't blame him, Dad. He's the reason I'm alive." I mumbled, opening my eyes. They both rushed to the couch as I struggled to sit up.

"What happened, Ness?" Dad asked frantically

"I went to the park with Jacob to talk, and it started to get dark. We were walking home and I said bye at the alley way since his house was on the street, and he refused to let me walk the rest of the way home by myself. When we got close to the end two guys stumbled in. They, um, said some things and Jacob protected me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive right now." I defended. He glared at Jacob then looked back at me.

"Go back to sleep." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. "And you," He must have turned to Jacob. "better be careful. You hurt my daughter in any way and I'll rip your head off." I wanted to laugh at the image of my dad trying to intimidate Jacob even though Jake towered over him, but I know I'd get in trouble.

"I would never." Jacob responded.

"Now leave." My dad demanded. I heard the door slam shut and then a blanket was placed over me.

**A.N. Yup, it's short but I figured it was better than nothing! Kinda just here to start off the relationship of Ness and Jake. **

**Sorry for taking so long!): Please forgive me! I love you all so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting and subscribing!(:**

**Magical Button of Happiness!**

**\/\/\/  
**


	11. My Boyfriend

"Nessie-Ness-McNess-Nesserpants!" Alice sang as she sat at our lunch table.

"What happened to calling me 'May'?" I laughed as Jacob sat down too.

"I don't know. This boy rubbed off on me." She stuck her tongue out at Jake. He just laughed and took a bite of his apple.

"So what're you guys up to tonight?" Alice asked, opening her milk.

"Studying as usual." I stated.

"Probably going home and eating more." Jacob responded.

"You're a freaking pig." Alice mumbled. "But do you guys wanna go to the mall?" She chirped. Jacob made a disgusted face earning a slap on the arm by Alice.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm sick of my parents." I answered.

"I guess I might as well..." Jacob sighed.

"Yay! So do you guys just wanna go straight to my house after school?" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Yeah, sure." I took a bite out of my pizza. Jacob nodded in agreement and our plans were set.

* * *

"Jake! That girl over there is checking you out." Alice whispered just loud enough for us three to hear. Me and Jake looked over our shoulders to see a voluptuous blond staring at him. When she saw him looking she winked and I saw Jacob blush. I felt my cheeks fill with heat, but out of anger, not embarrassment. _Wait, why the hell do I care if a girl checks him out?_ We both turned around and Jacob said simply "She's pretty."

"She wants you, Jake. I could so get her to ask you out. All I have to say is that you're into her." Alice suggested.

"I don't know, she's not my type..." I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure, Jake?" She wagged her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Well, she's coming over here anyway." Alice nodded toward the girl advancing in our direction. He let out a groan and put his head in his hands.

"Hey." Her voice rang out. I looked at Jake and saw slight disgust on his face.

"Hi." He sighed trying to fake a smile. I let out a sigh and made a desision quickly.

"Look, can you get your eyes off my boyfriend." I said as bitchily as possibly.

"What?" She asked. I could see Jacob's face fill with both surprise and graditude.

"Yeah. So move your ass and hit on someone else, kay?" I said, grabbing Jacob's hand.

"Oh yeah, like he'd want to go out with someone like you!" She yelled.

"Really, cause I'm pretty sure she's my girlfriend and you aren't.." Jacob defended.

"Whatever!" She flipped her hair and stormed off toward two other girls standing near by.

"Thanks, Ness." Jacob smiled at me.

"No problem." I sighed, smiling at him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have left you alone if I hadn't."

"Thank you so much." He hugged me quickly.

We left the mall soon after that and headed back to Alice's house.

"Hi guys!" Esme called when we walked through the door. We got sandwiches from the kitchen and went upstairs to Alice's room.

"Mkay, I hate school." Alice whined.

"You can always drop out and be a stripper."Jake suggested, getting a book thrown at his head and the finger from Alice.

"I hate you sometimes." Alice laughed.

* * *

Mkay, so I know I suck and stuff and it's been a long time since I've updated, but I have no excuse... just me being lazy /:

Hope you like it. It's short and probably sucky, but it's the best I can do at the moment. My best friend left for college this morning, so I'm upset, so just be glad I didn't write about someone being killed :P

Anyway! Review, favorite, subscribe! Thanks (:


	12. Flirt

**So I'm just gonna hop on here and write a chapter up real quick cause you wonderful readers are, well, wonderful!**

**So here you go; a speedy chapter with mistakes and shit:**

It had been three weeks since what happened at the mall, and things were great. For the most part, I completely forgot that Jacob wanted anything. But once in a while I would remember and I'd cop an attitude with him. I guess I didn't realize how flirty our behavior had gotten.

"Ness, wanna go get me a pen?" Jake asked from beside me. We were working on our homework on my living room floor and he was being a lazy ass.

"I'm just as far away as you are. Get off your ass and get it yourself."

"Why can't _you_?" He whined.

"Just shut up and stop whining." I laughed, rolling eyes.

"Don't be cranky!" He sat up tickled my side.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed laughing and turning away from him.

"What, is that where you're ticklish?" He asked innocently.

"You know damn well that's my ticklish spot!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." He laughed before lunging at me and attacking my stomach.

"Stop, stop!" I yelled laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. But as usual, when he started tickling me, my begs for mercy were unheard.

"Stop!" I screamed, trying to swat away his hands.

"Will you get me my pen?"

"NEVER!" I yelled, still trying to push him away. I put my feet on his stomach and pushed, temporarily pushing him away. I got as far as the stairs before he picked me up off the ground.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yelled.

"Nope!" He said in my ear, popping the "p".

"If I get you a damn pen will you put me down?" I yelled as he began to tickle me again.

"I don't know..."

"I'll get you a pen, okay?" I yelled. He dropped me to my feet and stared at me. I grabbed a pen from my bag and handed it to him. "Happy?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"I hate you so much."

"No you don't." He laughed and we both lied back down on the floor.

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and flirting (not to my knowledge). At seven, Jacob left, and at seven fifteen my mom was home.

"Renesme, I've noticed you've been acting different. You seem to be happier lately." My mom noted as she was chopping up some peppers

"Yeah, I've made some friends." I smiled thinking of Alice and Jacob.

"I'm glad. You should have them over for dinner some time. I would love to meet them and I'm sure your father would too." She smiled. My dad had never told her about what happened in the alley way, and I figured if he didn't care enough to let her know, why should I?

"We don't even eat until after eight, Mom." I responded, picking at my nails.

"We could change that so they could eat over. Or maybe you could have a slumber party with them."

I couldn't help but laugh. I doubted she knew one of them was a boy if she was offering a sleepover. And I doubted she knew one of them was her husbands sister if she was inviting them over. "Mom, I don't think a 'slumber party' would be the best idea. Seeing as one of them is a guy."

"Really?" She tried to hide the surprise in her voice, but dropping the pepper she was gutting into the sink didn't help her cause.

"Yeah."

"Well, a sleepover wouldn't go over so well with your father then." She sighed.

"But I'll definitely invite them over for dinner later this week." I smiled. My dad would have to sit through a dinner with his adopted sister who he's never met and a boy who came home with his passed out daughter. And he was being forced to be polite. I couldn't help but take that offer.

**Less than 1k words = shitty and short. But it's something :P Hope you like it, it's the beginning of Jacob and Ness's relationship(:**


End file.
